El Regreso del Capitán Kirkland
by ReikoIsshtar
Summary: Esta es la razón de porqué el mundo se alegra de que Inglaterra ya no sea pirata.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Esta es la guía de porqué el mundo se alegra de que Arthur ya no sea un pirata.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, únicamente intento divertirme un rato escribiendo un fic raro.

El regreso del Capitán Kirkland

Para los humanos comunes, era una tarde común, pero para él, era diferente. Arthur Kirkland, mejor conocido como Inglaterra, se sentía cansado por la vida que llevaba en esta época.

Soltó un suspiro mientras entraba a su cocina, a prepararse una merecida taza de Earl Grey, necesitaba calmar sus nervios.

Recién había llegado de una reunión con los demás países, y como de costumbre, había sido un desastre, nada de que impresionarse realmente, pensaba para sí mismo. Con una calma extrema, puso el agua a calentarse, y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a esperar.

Estaba realmente harto, cansado. Primero, ese fastidioso de Francia, luego, estaba harto de la palabra "Pasta", estaba harto de las niñerías de América y estaba fastidiado de Rusia y sus intenciones de "Volver a todos uno con Rusia". Para rematar, estaba harto de sentirse solo. Siempre era así. Francia se lo remarcaba diario. América, la persona a la que más había querido, a quién había considerado su familia (en vez de sus verdaderos hermanos) se burlaba de él diariamente. Sencillamente, su vida era un asco.

- Realmente extraño los viejos días de pirata... – susurró inconscientemente. Lo cierto era, que cuando era pirata, no sintió ese vacío. Su tripulación siempre lo había apoyado... además... América en ese tiempo no era tan idiota.

Si tan solo hubiera una manera de regresar el tiempo, suspiró mientras ponía el té en la mesa. Y entonces, llegó a su mente la idea. Sí debía haber alguna manera de regresar en el tiempo. Rápidamente, y olvidándose de su amado té, bajó las escaleras hacia una parte secreta de su casa, para llegar a una habitación escondida, con estantes de libros enormes, pociones e ingredientes, y en el centro, un círculo con símbolos no-reconocibles para los humanos comunes. Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente entre todos los libros, y finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, comenzó a recitar el hechizo cuidadosamente, mientras estaba en el centro del círculo. Cuando terminó, todo a su alrededor comenzó a ponerse neblinoso, y de pronto, se sintió cientos de años más joven. Cuando finalmente la nube que lo cubría se alejó, dejó ver a un Arthur realmente más joven, y con una sonrisa enorme. Había funcionado... Pero, como todo lo referente a la magia para nuestro querido Inglaterra, algo salió mal. Únicamente él había retrocedido en el tiempo, todo lo demás, seguía igual, de pronto, un sonido en la puerta, le llamó la atención...

- Hola, Iggy!!! – gritó América abriendo la puerta. Se sorprendió de que pasado un minuto, el británico no acudiera a regañarlo por su "Inaceptable comportamiento", eso, lo dejó algo preocupado. Caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina, para encontrar una tetera llena y una taza llena de la cosa asquerosa, como agua puerca que Inglaterra solía llamar "té" y unas cosas quemadas y peligrosas llamadas "scones". Ahora estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal. ¡Inglaterra nunca dejaría enfriar su te!

Seguramente algo le había pasado, algo terrible, y, como el héroe que él era, era su deber salvarlo. Necesitaría usar toda su fuerza, toda su inteligencia, y las nuevas habilidades ninja que estaba aprendiendo de Japón.

Y justo cuando estaba en ese pensamiento, escuchó un ruido, era el de una puerta abriéndose. Seguramente era el que había hecho a Inglaterra desaparecer.

Lo que vio, sin embargo, era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Inglaterra, vestido de pirata.

- Jajajaja oye, Iggy, ¿no te parece, que es muy extraño vestirse así cuando faltan meses para Halloween?

- Tú... – dijo Inglaterra sonriendo maliciosamente – Estas invadiendo mi territorio...

- Iggy, ¿te sientes bien?

- ¿A quién le dices Iggy?, puedes dirigirte a mi, o como Inglaterra, o como Capitán Kirkland. Y tú, tienes que ser un aliado del inútil de Francia, así, que tienes exactamente diez segundos para largarte de mi vista, antes de que decida acabar con tu miserable vida!!!

- Iggy, vamos, no es gracioso... – dijo el héroe un tanto asustado

- Te dije que no me llames Iggy – dijo acercándose a él peligrosamente, con una mirada asesina en su rostro que hizo que la sangre se le helara al menor. Con una fuerza impresionante, Inglaterra sujetó a América por la camisa, y lo sacó literalmente "a patadas de su casa" – Apréndete mi nombre, extraño, y más te vale que no vuelva a ver tu despreciable cara en mi territorio! – gritó azotando la puerta de la casa.

- Pero... Iggy... – América estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué le había pasado a Inglaterra?

- - - - - - - - - - -

Pues bien, eso es todo. Primer Fic de Hetalia, así k no sabía ni que poner. El siguiente capítulo estará listo muy pronto. Acepto, opiniones, tomatazos... cartas de amenaza e intentos de asesinato...


	2. Negociaciones

Reportándome de nuevo con el capítulo 2. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia, y personalmente las gracias a quienes dejaron Review. Admito que al ser la primera vez que publico un fic, me sentía insegura. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero no decepcionar a nadie. A algunas peticiones, Francia es nuestro invitado especial. Well, right to business!

**Capítulo 2: ****Negociemos.**

- Pero... Iggy... – dijo América tirado en el piso. Estaba completamente sorprendido. Arthur nunca lo había tratado así. Realmente debía estar muy loco... o... ¡¡¡MUY BORRACHO!!! Seguramente eso es, pensó el rubio sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones. Arthur había estado bebiendo, esa era la razón por la que actuaba tan raro.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo, y marcó el número de la persona que haría que a Inglaterra se le pasara lo borracho de golpe.

- ¿ Francia?

- Ah, Bonjour, Amérique, mon amour, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

- No me llames así, necesito que vengas a casa de Inglaterra

- Mon Dieu, Amérique, ¿porqué debería hacer eso?

- Porque Inglaterra esta muy tomado y...

- Ah, parfait, ¡voy para allá ahora mismo! - dijo colgando.

Algún tiempo después, Francis estaba parado en la puerta de la casa de Inglaterra junto con Alfred, quién, se veía algo confundido.

- Ah, mon cher, no te pongas tan deprimido sólo porque te sacó a patadas...

- Iggy nunca me había tratado así... - dijo algo apagado,

- Tranquilízate, Mon cher, yo haré a Angleterre entrar en razón.

Lentamente, Francia abrió la puerta entrando al territorio desconocido.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí, wine bastard? - dijo Arthur desde las sombras

- Angleterre, si eres tu. Ameriqué esta un tanto preocupado por... - pero no pudo seguir, porque vio a Inglaterra caminar un poco hacia la luz. A su gusto, nunca pensó que el aburrido de Arthur pudiera verse tan.... bien. Abrió la boca y los ojos con sorpresa, mientras Inglaterra se acercaba sonriendo malévolamente...

- Rayos, Francis ya se tardó - susurró Alfred viendo la puerta desesperadamente, de pronto, la puerta se abrió y un Francia atado de pies y manos cayó al suelo, completamente golpeado e inconsciente. Ok, esto va a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensó nuestro héroe...

Resumamos un poco lo que pasó después...

**Canadá **

Mathew entró con mucha timidez, con Kumajirou en brazos... Y pronto vió a su segundo padre sentado con una botella de ron a su lado, eso, no podía ser buena señal, y no luego de haber visto como quedó Francis hospitalizado.

- Arthur, debemos hablar...

- Hablar... si, hablemos...

- ¿Y bien, Matie? ¿Como te fue? - preguntó el americano desesperado

- Ahora - dijo llorando - Canadá pertenece de nuevo al Imperio Británico - soltó un suspiro muy pesado - Me hizo firmar un tratado de rendición, y... y... se quedó con kumachiro (nunca recuerda el nombre...)

**España**

- No entiendo porqué acepté ayudarlos... - susurró Antonio para sí, entrando muy despacio a la casa del inglés

- Ah, España... susurró Arthur al verlo entrar - Extrañaba verte... - dijo con una sonrisa que heló la sangre del español.

- Ah, España no sale... - susurró Canadá tímidamente

- ¿Eh, quién eres tú? - preguntó América viéndolo extrañado

- Soy Canadá - dijo fastidiado, mientras Antonio salía por la puerta inconsciente.

- Esto, requiere una medida desesperada, y como el héroe que soy, ¡¡¡yo haré la llamada!!!

**Rusia**

- Inglaterra~ - canturreó Iván entrando por la puerta. - ¡He venido a discutir sobre tu rendición, y te daré la oportunidad de ser uno con Rusia!

- Ah, Rusia... - dijo Arthur con una voz muy seductora, y una enorme sonrisa que hizo que incluso Iván, se quedara helado

- Y ¿bien? - preguntó el americano a Iván cuando lo vio salir.

- Ah, ha sido bueno, creo... - dijo el ruso un tanto distraído

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Alfred esperanzado

- Sí. El Imperio Británico y Rusia serán uno ahora...

- ¿Eh? - por un momento, América pensó que se le había pasado la mano

- Sí, Rusia será uno con el imperio Británico... y él es mi nuevo jefe ahora - dijo Iván triste marchándose... ¿cómo le iba a explicar eso a su jefe ahora?

Momentos después, Inglaterra salió de su casa, ignorando a los presentes, rumbo al palacio de la Reina. Era momento del regreso triunfal del nuevo Imperio Británico.

- - - - - - -

Me ha salido un poco largo, pero espero que les guste.

De nuevo, acepto y agradezco opiniones, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, cartas de amenaza, intentos de asesinato, todo, menos a Tony!!!


	3. Caida de las Potencias Mundiales

Hola, yo de nuevo. Me gusta actualizar rápido, para acabarla rápido jejeje... en fin, muchas gracias de nuevo a quienes me dejaron reviews y comentarios, lo agradezco mucho. Ahora, right to business... continuemos con la masacre... digo, continuemos con el fic

**Capítulo 3: La Caída de las potencias mundiales.**

- Es increíble de decirlo... - suspiró Alemania - pero Inglaterra me tiene en sus manos

- Pero no es posible - dijo Japón preocupado

- No lo es. - dijo el alemán nervioso - En el momento en el que Rusia se entregó al Imperio Británico, Inglaterra usó todo su armamento para tomar algunos países alrededor de mi casa... Es cuestión de tiempo, mi gente ya no aguanta, y los jefes de Inglaterra ya están presionando a mi jefe... es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

- Lo que no entiendo - dijo Kiku pensativo - es cómo le hizo para convencer a Rusia-san, un país tan fuerte, de obedecerlo.

- Yo tampoco tengo idea, pero Rusia y Canadá fueron los primeros en unirse a Inglaterra... Y con el paso del tiempo, otros países empezaron a caer.

- Cierto... Los nórdicos, los bálticos... algunos países asiáticos, es como si el Imperio fuera imparable.

- Aún cuando nos enfrentamos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial contra él, contra Inglaterra, nunca se mostró tan despiadado como ahora, no entiendo que pasó.

- Ve, ve~ quizá podamos hablar con él - sugirió Italia alejando su mirada del televisor para mirar a sus amigos.

- No lo creo, Italia-kun, ya no ha querido razonar... Lo mejor es esperar a que los otros lleguen.

Poco tiempo después, en la sala de reuniones de Japón.

- Me permiten su atención - dijo Japón lo más seriamente posible. Los países que estaban ahí, lo miraron preocupados. - Todos hemos sido testigos de cómo el Reino Unido ha comenzado una invasión masiva a otros países. Ahora, por favor, si me permiten su atención, les mostraré lo que ahora sucede en nuestro mundo. - Un mapa al frente se desplegó. - Como ya sabrán, desde tiempos ancestrales, se ha esperado que cada uno de nosotros llegue a ser lo que se conoce como un país de primer mundo, o una potencia Mundial. Con el tiempo, y el desarrollo de la tecnología, se crearon las grandes potencias mundiales que ahora son Estados Unidos, Rusia, Francia, China, Alemania y Japón. Como la información más reciente dice, la potencia más influyente es Estados Unidos, y en cuanto a armamento militar, Estados Unidos y Rusia son las más grandes potencias.

Nos enfrentamos a una de las grandes potencias mundiales, dominando a otra potencia. Juntos, Reino Unido y Rusia pueden ser imparables. Caballeros, Inglaterra ya ha ocupado la mitad de los países de la Unión Europea, y sigue avanzando.

- Necesitamos hacer algo. - puntualizó España aún adolorido y con vendajes

- No tengo idea de que, mon cher - le dijo Francia, igual herido - Arthur no esta jugando limpio, esta usando sus mañas de pirata. Dale a un desquiciado despiadado y loco armamento como el de Rusia, y obtienes una muerte segura.

- Yo lo detendré - dijo América parándose de su asiento - ¡No puedo permitir que esto pase, yo soy el héroe!

- Necesitarás más que eso para detenerlo. - comentó Alemania cansado - Necesitamos unir fuerzas, necesitamos un plan.

Pero días después, el plan había fallado. Toda la Unión Europea, estaba a manos del imperio Británico, debido a los nuevos barcos, era más sencillo robar cargamentos, hundir otras naves en fin... Para Arthur, esto era como un juguete nuevo, y el mundo estaba por sufrir lo peor. La economía estaba bajando, y eso causaba deudas internacionales... al final, muchos decidían unirse a Inglaterra por voluntad propia para acabar con la deuda. Nadie parecía poder derrotarlo.

Con la caída de Alemania y Japón, la caída de varios países fue inminente, y con la caída de Francia y China, el mundo se creyó perdido.

- No puedo creerlo... - se dijo América mientras caminaba hacia su depósito. - Después de todo, elegí mi libertad, lo abandoné, pensé que iba a valerme por mi mismo, que no lo necesitaba... pero... al final, Arthur, estas tomando a todos, como antes...- con mucho cuidado, sacó los pequeños soldados de madera de su caja, y los miró detenidamente. - Solías ser tan grande... eso fue lo que pensé... pero... lo cierto, es que pensé que yo era más grande que tú... que si me liberaba de ser tu colonia, llegaría el día en el que tú ibas a depender de mi... Arthur, no solo no te importo ya, ahora jamás me verás como un igual... es, como si el tiempo hubiera regresado...

Un sonido lo hizo brincar del susto. Su celular.

- Hello? - contestó algo cansado.

- Alfred... - lo llamó una voz conocida

- Arthur!!! - estaba sorprendido

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó en un tono tranquilo

- Un tanto preocupado con esto...

- Ah, no debes preocuparte, yo voy a cuidar que nada te pase...

- ¿cómo?

- Vaya, tu voz suena diferente

- He crecido - dijo América confundido

- Pero no importa cuanto crezcas, siempre serás mi hermanito menor, mi preciada colonia...

- ¿Pero que de...? - El americano estaba confundido. Inglaterra aún lo creía su colonia... Entonces, empezó a juntar las piezas... a ver... primero, deja enfriar el té, luego, aparece vestido de pirata... con eso, comienza a dominar países, luego empieza una invasión mundial, luego le dice k aún es su colonia... Solo hay una explicación. Arthur esta más borracho de lo que él pensaba...

- Alfred, ¿estás bien? - llamó la voz al otro lado

- Ah, si... jejeje .- rió nervioso - Me... me preguntaba cuando vendrás - dijo tratando de sonar como un niño pequeño e impaciente, lo recordaba bien - Me siento solo, y te extraño mucho, últimamente ya no vienes...

- Lo se, lo siento, he estado un poco ocupado, me siento raro, el mundo cambió de repente, con estos nuevos juguetes, es más divertido - dijo pensando en todas las armas - pero te prometo que iré a visitarte lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Qué te parece si voy yo?

Un día después.

- ¿De verdad eres tú, Al? - preguntó el británico al verlo (aparentemente se había equivocado cuando le dijo cómplice de Francia)

- Sí, crecí un poco jejeje

- Ah, no importa. - sonrió el mayor - Ahora que ya creciste, puedo dejarte que me acompañes cuando finalmente le de el golpe de gracia a México y Brasil, jajaja son tan débiles...

- Sí, me gustaría mucho - fingió para no enojarlo, pero en cuanto se distrajo, comenzó a revisar la casa, hasta llegar a una habitación secreta. - Vaya que este lugar me da nervios... - no miedo, un héroe nunca le tiene miedo a nada.

Fue así que nuestro Héroe encontró el libro, y cierto hechizo...

- Así que esto fue lo que te pasó, Iggy... pero... ¿por qué regresar en el tiempo?

- - - - - - - -

Ah, sorry, lo hice un tanto más largo, pero tengo una razón. Estoy actualizando diario el fic, para no dejarlo así nada más, pero mañana no podré actualizar, así k puse historia por dos jejeje...

Este capítulo, no demuestra mucho acto de piratería, pero necesitaba enfocar a algo un tanto más serio, prometo que tiene una causa, si quieren, pueden asesinarme TT - TT

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, gracias a quienes siguen la historia, y espero poder actualizar pronto.

Como siempre, ya saben que acepto comentarios y críticas, y también las agradezco. Saludos.


	4. Los planes del Héroe 1

Pues bueno, finalmente hemos llegado al momento crucial de nuestro fic: ¡el final! Muchas gracias a quienes se suscribieron a este fic y a quienes dejaron reviews, lo aprecio muchísimo. Así que, sin más preámbulos, el final en dos capítulos.

Capítulo 4: ¡Un sartén, un grifo de agua, un tomate, y los scones de Iggy!

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - rió Inglaterra empinándose el vaso número 19 de ron. - Nunca pensé que dominar al mundo era tan sencillo jajajajajaja

- Supongo... - dijo América algo triste.

Hacía dos días que sabía que había pasado, pero nadie podía ayudarlo, y él, por más que intentaba, no entendía como revertirlo. El era el héroe, pero, sin Inglaterra para criticarlo, gritarle e insultarle, se sentía vacío.

- Ah, ¿que pasa contigo? - preguntó Arthur muy borracho subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro. - Arruinar mi diversión, jajajaja para que te "animes", ten - dijo extendiéndole una botella de ron.

- Gracias, Iggy, pero no quiero...

- ¡Imbécil!, ¿hasta cuando entenderás que soy el Gran Imperio Británico? no ese tal Iggy, ¡¡¡deja de decir estupideces y tomate la maldita botella!!! - gritó poniéndose de pie, cosa que asustó un poco al menor. - Jajajajaja ¡¡¡pareces una rata asustada!!! - se burló, a lo que el menor solo atinó a sonrojarse.- Anda, incluso te devolveré esto. - dijo y poniendo un reloj, una cartera, un celular y una pistola en la mesa

- Eh, eso es mío - dijo sorprendido revisando sus bolsillos - ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

- Serás idiota... la palabra "pirata" ¿te dice algo? jajajaja fue sencillo, eres tonto. - dijo tomando un poco más de licor. Era definitivo. "Su Iggy" se había ido. y eso ameritaba solo una cosa. ¡Era hora de hacer un plan!

Plan No. 1: Razonamiento lógico.

- So, Arthur - dijo tratando de sonar serio - Recuerdo que siempre me dijiste que querías que yo fuera todo un caballero hecho y derecho. Aún recuerdo como me enseñabas modales en la mesa... como solías enseñarme a hablar apropiadamente, como me decías lo mucho que te gustaba cuando hacía algo bien, y ahora...

- Ahora intento comer, tu estúpido bla bla bla no me deja, porque no te callas y tragas algo idiota. - dijo para luego soltar un eructo y tomar más ron

Plan 1 ha fallado.

Era hora de admitirlo. Sin Arthur, su vida era un asco. Pero con el Capitán Kirkland, su vida era pura basura. Sencillamente, todo estaba de cabeza. Necesitaba ayuda. Lentamente bajó a los recién hechos calabozos de la casa de Inglaterra.

- ¿Hola, chicos, que hay? - preguntó a las naciones encerradas ahí (todas las naciones...)

- ¿Qué hay? - preguntó China indignado - Estamos encerrados - aru! estoy cansado de este calabozo, -aru! y tu no estas encerrado. Eso es lo que hay aquí- ARU!!!

- En acuerdo. - dijo Austria - Estas condiciones de vida son completamente inaceptables, y espero que sepa Inglaterra, que cuando salga de este lugar, mandaré una carta de queja de TRES PÁGINAS. No una, ni dos, TRES.

- Si serás idiota - susurró Prusia - lo más que hará al leer tus maravillosas tres hojas de reclamos de niña, será encerrarte de nuevo y cortarte las manos.

- Yo pienso que si habláramos con él... - comenzó Canadá

- CALLATE!!!- gritaron todas las naciones - ESTAMOS AQUÍ ENCERRADOS PORQUE INTENTAMOS RAZONAR CON EL!!!!!

- En realidad - comenzó Alfred nervioso - Se que no estoy encerrado, pero también esta vida es un asco para mi, así que pienso que si me ayudan a planear algo, podemos volver las cosas a como estaban.

- América-san - dijo Japón suavemente como siempre - Quizá usted podría intentar hacerlo entrar en razón...

- Lo intenté ya y me mandó a la...

- Ok, entendí - dijo el japonés sin dejarlo terminar

- No me gusta que actúe así, no parece el mismo Iggy... - dijo Alfred tristemente

- Yo pienso, Ameriqué que es hora de que admitas que te has enamorado de nuestro amado Capitán Kirkland. jajaja

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, idiota? - preguntó el americano sonrojado

- Ah, mon cher, puedo decir eso, porque yo soy la nación del amor.

- Y yo como la nación de la pasión - dijo España a su lado - recomiendo que agarres al tío, lo distraigas con un beso ardiente, le des un buen golpe en la cabeza, y le enseñeis al crío que con las naciones no se juega, mira que meternos a esta pocilga mientras el vive en una tertulia interminable, hombre, si no lo soporto, y vosotros sabeis que es cierto. - dijo Antonio con un pesado acento español. Bajo presión, olvidaba disimular el acento.

- Yo opino lo mismo que el imbécil de Antonio - gritó Italia del Sur - Ese bastardo se metió con el equivocado.

- Ok, ok - dijo Hungría - Pero en algo tienen razón, América, mi radar detector de Yaoi indica un 200% de probabilidades de que ustedes dos sean pareja!!!

- Esto es completamente increíble- aru - dijo China sentándose junto a Iván, quién, hasta ahora, permanecía callado y con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas. - Rusia, ¿estas bien?, te des deprimido, aru...

- Por supuesto que no esta bien!!! - gritó Bielorrusia - Hermano Rusia ha fallado en su plan de hacer a todos uno con Rusia!!!

- Calma, Rusia-chan podrá superarlo - dijo Ucrania tranquilamente moviendo a Iván, quien, al contacto, subió la mirada para dar paso a unos ojos violetas diabólicos

- Jones, más te vale sacarme de aquí, porque si no, juro que dejaré caer todo el peso de mis tropas sobre ti. - dijo sin su sonrisa, y todos quedaron asustados.

- ESO!!! - gritaron todas las naciones

- De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer.

Apliquemos el plan nuevo

Plan No. 2: Razonamiento sentimental.

.

- Arthur... - susurró el americano sonando serio de nuevo - ¿te gustaría tomar té conmigo? - preguntó la nación más joven mirándole con suavidad, como con anhelo.

- América... - dijo Arthur mirando esos grandes, dulces y tiernos ojos azules - ¿ESTAS LOCO? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA yo tomando el té..., QUE BUENA BROMA!!! JAJAJAJAJA

- Pero, Arthur, el té es tu bebida favorita, incluso te preparé unos scones...

- Esa porquería es para nenitas. El ron es mi bebida favorita, empínate una botella y lárgate a jugar como la nenita que eres!

- Arthur, ¿no lo entiendes? - dijo acorralándolo contra la pared seductoramente - realmente quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes.... el Inglaterra del que me enamoré... - y entonces, trató de besarlo.... pero...

30 min. después en los calabozos.

- ¿TE GOLPEO? - preguntaron todos al unísono

- Sí. - dijo el otro con una bolsa de hielo sobre el ojo morado que ahora tenía.

- Creo que mon anglais ya no es un caballero, non? jajajaja

- Bueno, tengo otro plan...

Plan 3: El Reino Unido...

- Así que eso fue lo que pasó. - dijo América después de haberles explicado lo que había pasado.

- Así que es eso... - susurró Escocia pensativo

- Ya decía yo que nuestro idiota hermano iba a enloquecer pronto. - dijo Gales suspirando

- Hasta me da pena el pobre. Era tan bueno para nada... - finalizó Irlanda del Norte.

- ¿Entonces, me ayudarán a revertirlo? - preguntó el americano esperanzado

- Jajajajajaja bromeas, ¿no? - rió Escocia - Mira la cantidad de plata que me ha dado.

- Yo tampoco, la cantidad que me dio para prestarle mis tropas fue bastante. - dijo Irlanda sonriendo ampliamente

- Yo le presté mis dragones para que ayudaran con su invasión en cuanto me sobornó con una buena cantidad - dijo Gales despreocupadamente

- NO CUENTES CON NOSOTROS.

- El mal nacido será un completo bastardo, pero es un bastardo agradable cuando llena nuestras cuentas de banco...-susurró Escocia - Por nosotros, puede continuar así. y tu, mocoso emancipado, mejor lárgate de aquí.

- Bueno - suspiró Alfred regresando a casa de Inglaterra - Aparentemente, el Reino Unido, sigue unido.

Plan 3 Falló

- - - - - - -

Continuará...


	5. Los planes del Héroe 2 y el fin

Plan No. 4: Por las buenas.

- ARTHUR. - llamó América plantándose en frente del mayor

- ¿Qué quieres, mocoso? - dijo con un vaso de ron en mano, mientras estaba sentado sobre una pila de dinero y joyas

- YO, EL HEROE DEL MUNDO, CON MI MARAVILLOSA MARAVILLOSIDAD Y SUPER GENIAL GENIALIDAD, TE ORDENO QUE VUELVAS A SER EL INGLATERRA ABURRIDO, SOSO, MAL VESTIDO, ODIOSO, MAL COCINERO, VIEJO DECREPITO Y LLORON QUE ERAS ANTES.

- ... - el mayor lo miró unos minutos, luego tomó un fajo de billetes y se los aventó a los pies - Para que te compres una vida y me dejes en paz.

- ¡ES UNA ORDEN! - dijo Alfred mirándole fríamente - ALGUNA VEZ FUI TU COLONIA, PERO YA NO MÁS. AHORA COMO ESTA EL MUNDO, ES COMO SI INGLATERRA FUERA MI ESTADO 51. YO CONTROLO TODO EN EL MUNDO, SIN MI TU NO SERÍAS NADA. YA NO SOY TU HERMANO MENOR, NI TU HIJO, SOLIAS SER GRANDE, PERO AHORA NO ERES NADA, Y HARÁS LO QUE YO DIGA, POR LAS BUENAS.

- Ah.... ¿me estas gritando? - preguntó acercándose a él lentamente con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios.

- Pobre chico - comentó el médico - esta tan golpeado el pobre...

- Cierto, descanso absoluto y habrá que tenerlo en observación, tiene tres costillas rotas, la pierna también, el brazo derecho... y......

Plan 4 Falló.

Gracias a dios, Tony pudo curar a América en un solo día.

Plan 5: Por las malas.

- He venido a que me presten algunas cosas. - dijo Alfred mirando a las naciones encerradas que lo miraron desconcertado

- ARTHUR, TE RETO A UNA PELEA UNO A UNO. SI GANO, REVIERTES EL HECHIZO QUE TE HICISTE. SI PIERDO, ME CONVIERTES EN UN NIÑO DE NUEVO Y PARA SIEMPRE Y TE QUEDAS CON EL MUNDO, ¿ACEPTAS?

- Ja. Ya tengo el mundo, idiota, ¿para que te quiero a ti?

- ... - "eso dolió..." pensó el menor - Porque... soy un héroe genial, y Estados Unidos es la primera potencia mundial.

- Acepto el desafía entonces. Elige tus armas.

- Ya las tengo.

Round 1:

América ataca con el Wok y el cucharon de China

Inglaterra ataca con el Báculo de Merlin

Ganador: Inglaterra

Round 2:

América ataca con el sartén de Hungría

Inglaterra ataca con la varita mágica del Ángel Britannia

Ganador: Inglaterra.

Round 3:

América ataca con el "palito mágico" (el grifo) de Rusia

Inglaterra ataca con Excalibur

Ganador: Inglaterra

Round 4:

Inglaterra ataca con una bazooka ATOLERIET MG-13

América ataca con el piano de Austria

Ganador: América.

Round 5:

América esta listo para atacar con el pollo de Gilbert y tomates de España

Inglaterra ataca con ¿un libro?

- Fuck! - dijo Inglaterra tratando de quedarse de pié mientras sostenía su libro de hechizos - Veo triple...

Plop.

Ganador del encuentro: América por Knock Out!!!

Algunos meses después...

- Ahora se - dijo Kiku cuando todo regresó a la normalidad - porqué me alegro de que Inglaterra-san ya no sea pirata.

- Me alegra que todo sea como antes...- susurró Canadá abrazando a Kumajiro

- Ah, - sonrió Rusia como siempre. - Pero, si ha sido muy divertido, y por eso, le daré a Inglaterra la oportunidad de volverse uno con Rusia. - (aparentemente olvidó todo)

- Ah, pero Anglaterre se veía mucho más sexy de pirata que con ese feo atuendo que lleva ahora.- suspiró Francis resignado.

- Personalmente, me alegra que el tío ya no sea pirata ya más. - dijo Antonio

En casa de Inglaterra

- Arthur, necesito saber. - dijo el menor

- No.

- Vamos, dime... ¿porqué estas molesto?

- Bloody hell, América... deja de fastidiar.

- Vamos... - dijo poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia

- Ah, fuck... de acuerdo, de acuerdo, la verdad, me gustaba ser pirata.

- ¿Porqué? no lo entiendo... nadie te quería así... - dijo sinceramente

- Nadie me quiere como soy realmente tampoco. - dijo suspirando - ¿Recuerdas el apodo que me puso Francia? "El Sin amigos"... siendo un pirata, eso no importaba...

- A mi me gustas como eres ahora... - dijo Alfred sonrojándose

- Pe...pero que dices, América! - dijo sonrojándose

- Vaya, el Capitán Kirkland me hubiera golpeado por decir eso...

- América idiota...

- Alfred. Dime Alfred.

- ¿Porqué debería?

- Porque sabes que me amas.

- ..... Idiota. - dijo molesto aún más rojo que los tomates de España.

- Pero así te gusto jajajaja

Epilogo.

- Oye Iggy!!! - gritó América abriendo la puerta.

- Hey tu - dijo Inglaterra caminando hacia él - Fuck, con tu maldita voz espantosa, no me dejas rockear a gusto viejo! - dijo el inglés, enfurecido

- ¿Arthur? - preguntó Alfred al verlo mejor. Camiseta blanca con el símbolo de un grupo británico... perforaciones en la ceja, el labio, las orejas y el ombligo... collar con picos... cabello verde... uñas negras... una guitarra en mano con la bandera de Reino Unido - ... No.... NO DE NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOO

- - - - - - - -

Jejejeje.... bueno... primero: Soy Fan de Arthur pirata y Punk... so... así termina este fic XD

Segundo: Gracias por leer mi fic, el primero que hago de Hetalia, espero les haya gustado y no las haya decepcionado mucho el final.

Gracias por los reviews de nuevo. No saben como me emociona leerlos jejejejeje


End file.
